Post SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Another one of these faux-Marrissa stories with half-corrected English spelling and grammar. This time you get to follow Meanie Pixies, figure out how Janet Roberts really came to be and follow twelve characters in a romance drama action of seven solar sweeps.
1. Meanie Pixies in the Past

**POST SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

CHAPTER 1: MEANIE PIXIES, RULER OF FUCKERS (PAST EDITION)

* * *

Hi, my name is Meanie Pixies and I am a great Belorussian candy corn something hairless to Luminescence Pixies, who is the leader of our land. I very much dislike Luminescence because she is so dumb and cute and innocent and our planet needs to expand its Horowitz to the galaxy so Luminescence is dumb, period.

So anyhow I was being in Lumina Squires's castle waiting for her to come from the other part of this dumb planet when someone messaged me. It was... ARANNA SORKET! (Except I didn't know who Aranna Sorket was because this was our first conversation)

- artifiocularGambler [AG] began trolling coloredCondescessence [CC] -

AG: Is there anyeight I can talk to?  
CC: no get out  
AG: Now now, mysterious girl, I can see you're there.  
CC: do not call me mysterious girl  
CC: have you not seen me on news  
CC: you know  
CC: the hairless  
AG: Not ringing any 8ells.  
CC: you know  
CC: M-EANI-E PI)(I-ES  
AG: Meanie Pixies!  
AG: What a gr8 pleasure to talk to you.  
CC: no thanks  
AG: It's okay.  
AG: I was just asking for a favor.  
AG: Do you Flarp?  
CC: whats flarping  
AG: I got it, you don't.  
CC: very well  
CC: thank you and go glub yourself

- coloredCondescessence [CC] ceased trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

- coloredCondescessence [CC] began trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

CC: WAIT  
AG: What will it 8e, Meanie?  
CC: theres a cool frog temple and i thought i would  
CC: check it out  
CC: and i dont have any friends and it is lonely and scary there so  
CC: would you be willing to go with me  
AG: That's an interesting proposal.  
CC: so is it yes  
AG: Yes, it is a yes.  
CC: meet me at luminaconde...  
CC: lets just call her lumina  
CC: meet me at luminas castle tomorrow  
AG: Thank you.  
CC: and maybe you can teach me your flarping  
AG: Sure deal.  
CC: and well become like B-EST-EST FRONDS 8EVER  
AG: You're going too far, 8ut okay.  
CC: bye

- coloredCondescessence [CC] ceased trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

I then o-mouthed to make up for being letter-mouth-less for the entirety of the conversation. I'm finally going to go to the frog temple! It's the closest Belarus has to aliens and so and so.

But then someone came to my room. It was... LUMINESCENCE PIXIES! I immediately set a mean face and listened to her. "Hey Meanie get off I'm on TV! Again! You'll be so cheerful when you see me! I'll even rename you Cheerful Pixies just because of that!" "No" I said to dumb Alexander Lukashenko so she immediately left and I resumed the o-mouthing.

I then started packing all my stuff like my golden trident and golden clothes and golden everything. Tomorrow would be a big day, I said thinking to myself but then looked at my mirror and had a brief vision of an alien. She looked very white and with a cyan beast on her shirt and basically like my ultimate nemesis _(AN: really it's basically like Janet Roberts except Meanie Pixies and Janet Roberts still do not share a body yet and Meanie Pixies still doesn't even know yet about Janet Roberts yet still already really yet)_ so I shook the vision out and continued packing and felt like I was in there with one leg.

But then... SAID LEG SUDDENLY TURNED WHITE! There also were some changes such as white clothes on the white leg that looked like someone cut a skirt in half. I immediately looked for black paint to wash it off, but everything was golden at my house so I just covered it with some gold. But then... THE GOLD BECAME SO BRIGHT IT WAS WHITE!

I realized it wasn't going to do any good so I took the white away and it became gold again, like that leg worked like a Philosopher's Stone, which I would surely sell for a steep price. I would just cut off my leg with a trident, I thought but then I realized tridents aren't actually good at cutting legs off so I didn't cut my leg with a trident because unlike California I don't have a robot leg to replace it and it will somehow cause me to lose my tooth and require a golden one which I don't have either.

But the whiteness over that area still won't do. I decided that the best action to take at this point is to take some of spare Luminacondy's clothes and wrap them around my leg so much so the clothes wouldn't turn white and just pretend to her and Aranna that I broke my leg.

But one thing was unmistaken: some plots were going on. And it sure was because of that frog temple I hadn't yet even yet visited yet still already yet really still basically yet.

* * *

_Seriously Written Note: It's me with a Post-SCrash Session sequel- wait, I mean "seekwill"! And that "seekwill" is about the Belorussians! Yay! Bow against me!_

_...you're still thinking Gothic Emo Girl and First Contact Alien is my magnum opus, aren't you?_


	2. The Frog Temple and a Change to My Body

**POST-SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

Chapter 2: The Frog Temple and a Change to My Body

* * *

That night I had a terrible dream. It went about me being the white alien girl from the visions. It went very much like Post-SCrash Session 1 if it was longer with drama between me and some others. But the problem was I didn't know of these otters so I quickly realized it was a dream and woke up in cold sweat but I woke up so quickly the bandaged leg actually broke and I re-bandaged it, adding some metal that isn't as useless in bandaging as gold. Like silver. Gold and silver rule, other elements like boron and platinum can go die. I also coated the everything with oil, or _"black gold"_, and went on to lay in bed from pain from broken leg.

The next day of course Aranna would come. Of course. But the problem was I had no idea how to walk with a broken leg so I stole several wheels. two from my large clocks and smaller my former computer's processor's fan parts and, welded them to a kitchen chair so they could spin and, called my new invention, "the wheelchair".

I set on my wheelchair feeling a whole new joy of riding in a weird and buggy way kind of like in Garry's Mod (AN: you really need to check out the Homestuck playset for GMod its awesome!)_ (Seriously Written Note: Really, it is.)_ but and, because I heard the bell ringing so I drove to the front door and it turned out my wheelchair driving was faster than other individuals' walking so I got there faster than Luminescence and checked who the person was. She had a cerulean dress with a Scorpio logo that went all spiky and right-angled at the bottom like Ross Lavigne's or Skrillex Cape-Torn's (but remember I do not know who these duke bags are) hair and she had gothic white glasses and a seven eye so I knew she had vision eaten fold. Her hair was styled in a spiral and was caliginous black. Needless to say I didn't know who she was. She then spoke up in a charming voice.

"Meanie, remember me?"

"No?"

"I'm Aranna Sorket!"

"Never met you."

"artifiocularGambler?"

"Oh oh oh" I remembered and picked up my luggage back at my room and I returned and I and Aranna went on her white cool white giant white grasshopping spider. It took off and I and Aranna were on our journey to become the bestest fronds EIGHT EVER.

On our way I saw really many water cities and earth cities and the road was kind of bumpy so my leg was going worse and more painful. "Aranna could you slow down a bit?" I exclamated "Sure" she charmed and the Spidermom slightly slowed down but then there was a mountain which pointed to space. "You'll need this" Aranna said and gave me an air helmet so I put it on and the Spidermom blasted into space and into Belarus's pink moon.

When it landed and I took my air helmet off I saw a vastly different landscape. Everything was either green or purple, which was dumb and there was a reason it didn'tbreally belong to Planet Belarus. When the Spidermom landed we took off for a green building with a Satellite tower and then twelve circle towers and then another satellite tower. It was... THE FROG TEMPLE!

When we finally reached the insides of the Fog Temple We stopped and Aranna took my wheelchair with me inside and luggage off. I wheeeeeed around the Frog Temple and Aranna noticed my invention.

"What is it"

"Oh it's a wheelchair you see I broke my leg and couldn't walk properly so I made it from a kitchen chair and some clocks"

"Nice invention" Aranna thanked and I continued wheeeeing kind of like Space Core was spaaaaaaceing before he became Rattmann's testicle.

I explored the main building. There were quite many sciencey stuffs and frog glyphs on the walls and I didn't understand them so I simply rolled around and felt the joy of not only having a whole new way to walk but also because Luminacondy wasn't around to cheer me.

But

then

something

started

happening.

I felt a hurt pain in my lady place and I didn't really know what the hell was going on but the problem was that the whiteness had reached up to there and also down to my feet so the skirt cut off Luminacondy's spare clothes and my leg hurt too so I went to the girl's bathroom to take off the skirt, re-bandage the leg with the remains and put it back on. And that's really it. I didn't really care at this point whether my both legs were white or if the whiteness was going to take over my entire body.

Then again, that was kind of worrying but there was no time when Aranna would teach me to Flarp and help me look at the world with lightened glasses wait no that's dumb and stupid and I don't wear glasses. Only these aquapunk goggles that aren't tinted in any color.

* * *

_Seriously Written Note: Sorry. No seriously written notes for today._


	3. And Then There Were Three

**POST-SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

Chapter 3: And Then There Were Three

* * *

We with Aranna were in the Frog Temple for a three day now. As everyone in any part of our adventures, we set up a Tumblr blog for our suffer nagging at thefrogtempleblog dot tumblr dot com and an in flood of questions flooded in. Of course, at the beginning it was small with only two questions. And to add to the problem, one of them was in East Belorussian (basically troll Japanese) and the other was ridiculously long. I first read the Japanese one and it looked like this:

_electronic-doormat asked thefrogtempleblog_

私は私はあなたのいずれかあなたはあなたの両方が私の雌ではない何であったかどうかを知る私にあなたのブツを置きたいと思います。

So I was what the hell why East Belorussian people are talking to me and why are they're not speaking in English and decided to read the long one and it looked like:

_1st-s9cial-justice-place asked thefrogtempleblog_

_I have c9me to kn9w this 6l9g and must say that while m9st Tumblr 6l9gs are filled with NSFW and vulgar stuff, this 6l9g provides me an useful medium with which t9 spread my great kn9wledge 9f racial 9ppressi9n. This medium is the candy c9rn s9mething female y9u refer to as, "Aranna S9rket", wh9se charming yet l9ng-winded speeches fit perfectly well with my kn9wledge and dial9gual a6ility and may extend 6ey9nd simple pr9fessi9nal c9lla69rati9n (AN: haha geddit 69) t9 me and Aranna bec9ming matesprits s9 6asically this questi9n was way t99 l9ng and I typed as an answer:_

shup thef fuck up long winded boy

Aranna Sorket: Oh, perfect. Just when I thought everyeight was extremely 8ored after my speeches, there is someeight who understands me.

Meanie Pixies: I said shut up I had the idea of us going to the FROG T-EMPL-E do you realize

Aranna Sorket: I'm afr8 I have no choice but to take this story over.

Meanie Pixies: and only makes me wish I was the leader of Belarus instead of Luminacondy

* * *

_Seriously Written Note: This is what I meant for Damara- er, Doormat to say:_

I would say I'd like either of you to put your thingy into my you know what if both of you weren't female as me.

_It's a reference to My Immortal._

* * *

**POST-SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

Chapter 1: Aranna Sorket, Colloquial Coursesetter

* * *

Hi, my name is Aranna Sorket and I am in a complicated-as-always father son relationship between me and Wegotist Sorket. For example last time she said "we" and I said

"LISTEN UP DUMB MOM THERE IS NO _WE_ AND YOU ARE DUMB AND I AM UNWILLING TO EMBER BE IN A _WE _WITH YOU. YOU DUMB ALIEN WOMAN."

I ran up to my computer and wanted to Flarp but there was no one I knew in real life save for Wegotist Sorket so I, turned on that messaging app everyone in Homestuck uses and clicked on random encounter.

- artifiocularGambler [AG] began trolling coloredCondescessence [CC] -

AG: Is there anyeight I can talk to?  
CC: no get out  
AG: Now now, mysterious girl, I can see you're there.  
CC: do not call me mysterious girl  
CC: have you not seen me on news  
CC: you know  
CC: the hairless  
AG: Not ringing any 8ells.  
CC: you know  
CC: M-EANI-E PI)(I-ES  
AG: Meanie Pixies!  
AG: What a gr8 pleasure to talk to you.  
CC: no thanks  
AG: It's okay.  
AG: I was just asking for a favor.  
AG: Do you Flarp?  
CC: whats flarping  
AG: I got it, you don't.  
CC: very well  
CC: thank you and go glub yourself

- coloredCondescessence [CC] ceased trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

- coloredCondescessence [CC] began trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

CC: WAIT  
AG: What will it 8e, Meanie?  
CC: theres a cool frog temple and i thought i would  
CC: check it out  
CC: and i dont have any friends and it is lonely and scary there so  
CC: would you be willing to go with me  
AG: That's an interesting proposal.  
CC: so is it yes  
AG: Yes, it is a yes.  
CC: meet me at luminaconde...  
CC: lets just call her lumina  
CC: meet me at luminas castle tomorrow  
AG: Thank you.  
CC: and maybe you can teach me your flarping  
AG: Sure deal.  
CC: and well become like B-EST-EST FRONDS 8EVER  
AG: You're going too far, 8ut okay.  
CC: bye

- coloredCondescessence [CC] ceased trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

and I was like omg yes I'm going away from Wegotist Sorket so I packed my stuff in 1 second and described it in painstaking form and then went up to Wegotist Sorket who said "we" and I immediately killed her with my stuff and it spread over so it took me about 2 to the 2 to the 2 secondsto pick everything up and I even less quickly picked up Wegotist's rocket boots (AN you saw Vrisken with them) but there was no side effect to my one foot being in the frog temple here I'll copy-paste a note from Enchiridion Marrissa:

_Around 2622, two more non-falmer humans, Dick Stiller and Roxee Lovonde, arrived from the past at this future. Candacension Pixies, utterly pissed off that the human population increased that much, made it so each of the four humans could become an alien of her species: Janet Roberts could become Meanie Pixies, Jack London could become Chronos Ampersand, Roxee Lovonde could become Whores the Hock and Dick Stiller could become Merlin LeJoin._

but then I was like OMG WHATS A HUMAN and so I wikipedia'd humans but Belorussian Wikipedia didn't have an article on humans so I had no idea what to do.

* * *

_AN: NECKS WILL BE A CHAPTER 1 AND A HALF BECOMES CHAPTER 2 IS A BOOT MEANIE AND ARANNA MEETING_


	4. The Fuck is a Human Anyway

**POST-SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

Chapter 1,5: The Fuck is a Human Anyway

* * *

Hmm, I thought to myself because it's a very huge mystery. (I'm Aranna Sorket, by the way.) But then I realized I had the rest of Enchiridion Marrissa with me and I looked at another quote:

**_- Humans_**

_(Homo desapientis)_

_Nothing really interesting to say here. They walk on two legs and use two hands with five fingers on each to handle things and they have existed for as long as anyone can remember and most of them type poorly. Moving on._

what no That wasn't what I was looking for.

But then I found another quote.

**_- Aliens with candy corn horns and grey skin_**

_This species is different from others in that it doesn't originate here on Earth. If asked where they do come from, some will say they're from Altair and some will say they're from Belarus, but they're principally the same species, except the Belorussian ones are slightly nicer._

Oh I'm Belorussian I happily thought to myself as I continued reading the entry.

_They integrate to the human society just as well as animals or robots, and are able to mate with humans. And also why are you looking for information on them here. Go read Enchiridion Alternia instead. Yes, I know, the names are similar, but that's how it works._

_How to tell one apart: Well, take a wild guess. (Hint: it's the candy corn horns and grey skin)_

_What to do upon encounter of one: Nothing special applies. You can mention their difference from/superiority/inferiority to humans and/or other species just fine._

I ended the entry still as puzzled as ever. I re-read it again and again and again but it didn't give me an answer.

But then someone else pestered me. It was my good friend, Cranky Vasquez!

- communispeechGatherer [CG] began trolling artifiocularGambler [AG] -

CG: Aranna, can I take it y9u're ready f9r yet an9ther installati9n 9f my essay?  
AG: Not y8, I need a favor.  
AG: And I need it to be quick since I and Meanie Pixies are s8ting off tomorrow.  
CG: I'm listening.  
AG: Do you perhaps know what is a human?  
CG: 9h, it's a deli6erate m9ckery term 9f mutant bl9ddeds such as myself  
CG: TRIGGER WARNING  
AG: No, you've got it all wrong.  
AG: You see, I found this excerpt:  
AG: _Around 2622, two more non-falmer humans, Dick Stiller and Roxee Lovonde...  
_AG: And it's very clear it's not talking about mutants.  
AG: So, social justice genius?  
CG: Key w9rds: S9cial justice.  
CG: I'm afraid I can't help y9u.  
CG: Except 9f c9urse if y9u want t9 delve in deeper int9 the hist9ry 9f demeaning phrases used t9 refer t9 certain s9cial classes of 6elarus, in which case all I require is a list 9f triggers y9u have, s9 I can accust9m my essay for y9u. 9f c9urse, I am n9t planned f9r everything, and y9u may still experience any triggers, in which case y9u just have t9 inf9rm me, and I will update my ever expanding trigger list.  
AG: No thanks.  
CG: 9kay, I see, the idea 9f an ever expanding trigger list in itself triggers y9u. That's 9kay, since I can w9rk 9ut 9ther meth9ds 9f detecting and av9iding triggers, such as deriving what triggers y9u fr9m y9ur speech patterns. 9ne 9f additi9ns, 96vi9usly, is the idea 9f an ever expanding trigger list. Als9, I can immediately mark what d9es n9t trigger y9u. F9r example, spiders and 9ther arachnids cause a great am9unt 9f fear in 9ur species, 6ut, seeing as y9u were raised 6y a giant spider and use spider metaph9rs in y9ur speech patterns, that d9es n9t trigger y9u.  
CG: With9ut further ad9, let's 6egin.  
CG: The definiti9n 9f demeaning, acc9rding t9 any pr9per dicti9nary lying ar9und, is "intended t9 make a pers9n 9r thing seem 9f little imp9rtance 9r value". An example 9f the w9rd's usage is "demanded an ap9l9gy fr9m the men's f99t6all c9ach f9r his _demeaning_ c9mments 9n w9men athletes".

- artifiocularGambler [AG] blocked communispeechGatherer [CG] -

Then I stared back at Enchiridion Marrissa.

_Skepness Man, at least give me your contacts so I can scold you for an eternity._

But then I found yet another quote! Yay!

_It's a cool game and you should check out any game in your verse that has the name have five letters, of which the first is S and the last is B. Like, right now. And once you're in the Incipisphere, look for a Skaian system that has one lifeless planet, a Derse destroyed by the Red Miles and no Veil, as its Skaia successfully defended itself from the Reckoning for its entire duration. That will lead to our verse._

I'm onto you, Skepness Man.

Onto you and your pathetic universe that dares make up lies about me.

"Aranna, are you going?" Someone said on the outside. It was... SPIDERMOM! "Oh sure okay" I said and I and Spidermom took off for Meanie.

* * *

_Seriously Written Note: I should really get on as Kankri on the Canon network memos._


	5. The Matesprites of Forever

**POST-SCRASH SESSION 2: THE BELORUSSIAN ALIENS**

Chapter 3,5: The Matesprites of Forever

* * *

Then Chapters 2 and 3 came to pass and I finally realized what was about the 6 and 9 things. It could only mean one... thing CRANKY VASQUEZ WAS GETTING BACK TO TOUCH WITH ME!

- artifiocularGambler [AG] unblocked communispeechGatherer [CG] -

AG: Oh hey Cranky%  
CG: I see that y9u finally made the rati9nal decision to un6l9ck me. C9nglaturati9ns and m9re s9cial justice p9intw f9r y9u.  
AG: w8 what is my score currently"  
CG: The current maneuver earned y9u 2 s9cial justice p9ints, making y9ur total:  
CG: 888  
CG: s9cial justice p9ints.  
AG: And how a8out Meanie?  
CG: Remind me, wh9 is Meanie again? The name seems vaguely familiar t9 me 6ut I can't remem6er keeping track 9f her s9cial justice p9int sc9re.  
AG: Meanie Pixies. The one I'm currently hanging out with in the frog temple.  
CG: Are y9u sure? Y9u never menti9ned the name 6elare in any 9f 9ur c9nversati9ns.  
AG: Yeah I know I clicked random encounter and I found her:  
CG: I'll 6e sure t9 track her s9cial justice p9int sc9re fr9m n9w 9n. H9wever, 6ased 9n the interacti9ns that I've seen 9n The Fr9g Temple 6l9g, as well as extrap9lati9n 9n my part, I w9uld estimate her sc9re t9 6e ar9und negative 413612. That is actually the l9west s9cial justice p9int sc9re I have ever enc9untered, which c9uld p9ssi6ly mean my meth9d 9f extrap9lati9n is inc9rrect. Actually, thinking a69ut it, I have deduced that there is little t9 n9 p9ssi6ility 9f s9cial justice p9ints 6eing earned 9r deduced in early childh99d, while the candy c9rn gru6 is t99 small t9 d9 anything c9herent, and theref9re c9ntri6uting t9 9r destr9ying the 6el9russian s9ciety.  
CG: It sh9uld als9 6e n9ted that if I have taken measures t9 update Meanie's sc9re like this, they sh9uld als9 6e applied t9 y9u. 9f c9urse, the p9ssi6ility always remains that y9u are acting particularly nice t9 me, sans the 9ne m9ment when y9u 6l9cked me, estimated t9 6e seven days and 9ne h9ur ag9, when I was a69ut t9 deliver a hist9ry 9f demeaning names 9n 6el9russian s9ciety. Y9u may 6e surprised that, in spite 9f feeling 9ffended and triggered, I did manage t9 write a c9mplete essay. I als9 have made it availa6le t9 the 6el9russian Internet, f9r y9u t9 read at any time y9u desire. Just ask me, and I will pr9vide a link.  
CG: 6ack t9 the s9cial justice p9int sc9re scale, while I was typing the previ9us paragraph, I already deduced a f9rmula f9r c9unting the speed 9f accumulati9n 9f s9cial justice p9ints acc9rding t9 age, and, as it applies t9 the unique 6i9l9gical c9mp9siti9n 9f 9ur species, 6l99d c9l9r. It d9es make a few assumpti9ns, as I will gladly like t9 p9int 9ut.  
CG: Any individual's assumed lifespan is, acc9rding t9 6l99d c9l9r, 20 s9lar sweeps, multiplied 6y the individual's 6l99d c9l9r hue, 9n the RG6 scale, divided 6y 110 and raised as a p9wer 9f ten. This makes my 6l99d c9l9r am9unt t9 a life expectancy 9f 20 s9lar sweeps, y9ur 6l99d c9l9r, cerulean 9r 210, t9 a life expectancy 9f 1622 s9lar sweeps and Meanie's 6l99d c9l9r, with a hue 9f 330, which is the highest p9ssi6le 9n the hem9spectrum, t9 a life expectancy 9f 20000 s9lar sweeps. At this age, I expect the s9cial justice p9int acquiring rate t9 dr9p t9 9ne tenth.  
CG: The final f9rmula is, as f9ll9ws:  
CG: (1-1/(a-1))*10^(-a/e)  
CG: 9r, textually, (9ne minus 9ne divided 6y (the individual's age in s9lar sweeps minus 9ne)), multiplied 6y ten t9 the p9wer 9f negative age divided 6y life expectancy.  
CG: At y9ur current age, 6 s9lar sweeps, and y9ur 6l99d c9l9r hue, 210, y9ur s9cial justice p9int acquiring rate, acc9rding t9 this f9rmula, is 84987 9ut 9f 9ne hundred th9usand. 9f c9urse, this num6er and f9rmula al9ne are useless in deriving lifetime s9cial justice sc9res, which requires an inverse derivative 9f the f9rmula. It pr9vides us with an appr9ximati9n 9f the devel9pment 9f 6 s9lar sweeps 9rdinarily t9 that 9f 4 s9lar sweeps with a s9cial justice p9int acquiring rate 9f 1, am9unting t9 the rec9unted s9cial justice p9int sc9re f9r Meanie as:  
CG: negative 413612 multiplied 6y 4 divided 6y 6 multiplied 6y 6 divided 6y 7 (again, generalizing appr9ximati9ns), resulting in negative 236340.  
CG: H9wever, that is still unusually high f9r an individual, which makes me f9rget a69ut peculiar mathematics f9r a while and rething what values Meanie was raised with 6y her guardian, Luminescence Pixies. Luminescence is kn9wn f9r high 6enev9lence rates in the 6el9russian s9ciety, yet in her family there c9uld 6e a sudden repulsi9n, with Meanie thinking everything Luminescence did, ever, was dum6. Same g9es f9r y9u and Weg9tist S9rket, as well as me and Cakeman Vasquez, my grandpaternal figure.  
AG: Let's pause here. I want to tell you something.  
AG: Have I ever told you I enjoy you simply ranting and me watching?  
AG: And I think it would be even gr8er if you could come over here to the Frog Temple, and I could simply listen to you instead of 8eing tired by text.

- communispeechGatherer [CG] ceased being unblocked by artifiocularGambler [AG] -

I then re-read the essay a couple times over, and, unlike Enchiridion Marrissa, I actually enjoyed it.

Meanie Pixies: are you serious you enjoy math NOBODY enjoys math

Aranna Sorket: Wh8ever. Your turn now, Meanie.

* * *

_Seriously Written Note: And officially my love of mathemathics emerges in my fanfics for the first time._

_(Me. Kankri. Now.)_


End file.
